Mobile terminal devices such as mobile phones and portable computers, etc., and information inquiry devices installed in public areas are often equipped with displays with touch function. As the display technology advances, the touch function of displays become more and more mature, gradually evolving from basic touch-control functions to special touch-control functions such as pressure sensitive touch-control function.
At present, the touch-control display devices often use at least one pressure sensor to provide the pressure sensitive touch-control function. The pressure sensor's capability of sensing the pressure applied by fingers and styluses, etc., substantially expands the application scenarios of the touch-control display devices. In the existing technology, the pressure sensors are often configured in non-display region of display panel, and the pressure sensor is electrically connected by the pressure signal output lines in the non-display region. The pressure sensing signals are sent to a driver chip by the pressure signal output lines. Based on the pressure sensing signals, the driver chip detects the pressure. Each pressure sensor is often connected by two pressure signal output lines. In addition, display signal lines are often configured in the non-display region of the display substrate. The display signal lines are also connected to the driver chip.
According to the present disclosure, coupling noises may exist between the display signal lines and the two pressure signal output lines of each pressure sensor. Each pressure signal output line is coupled with different noise level. The pressure sensing signals carried by the two pressure signal output lines are often affected or corrupted, thus causing incorrect pressure measurement calculated by the driver chip.
The disclosed display substrate and display panel are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.